


Tales from Frivini

by Xhat



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Characters, Fan Region, Frivini Region, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhat/pseuds/Xhat
Summary: A work focusing on trainers and their pokémon within the fan region, Frivini.





	1. On the Mountain

Arm raised as if to brace against the wind that cut like knives, the trainer pushed herself forward, head ducked low. A lonely howl rose and twisted through the air – whether it was from a mountainside beast or was merely the wind, she didn’t care to find out. Her potions were running low, and though she had made sure her Pokémon were in top condition before leaving town, it wouldn’t do well to waste their energy on a battle.

She had a match to get to, after all. 

A low grumble rose from her stomach, and the trainer was reminded of how long she’d been winding her way through the snow. Normally, Iradia would have flown over the mountains and down from the outpost, but today had just been too nice to pass up on a hike. Well, it had been nice until the blizzard had rolled in. As an ice-type trainer and one of the few citizens of Inuksha Outpost to boot, Ira had long grown used to the bite of the cold. However, it still remained an insistent annoyance, and the young woman was eager to get to town as soon as possible.

Luck would have it that a snowdrift had blown onto the main section of the Northfrost Route, and with what seemed like the fiftieth sigh of the day, the gym leader found herself scaling the miniature mountain. A familiar nudge to her backside reminded her of her partner, who had been trailing her the entirety of the journey. A glance over her shoulder confirmed that her Mushuit was close behind, dark eyes shining behind the cowl over its head. Upon coming under its trainer’s focus, the dog-like pokemon let out a low woof, nudging her once more.

It might have the thickest fur she’s ever seen, but Iradia knew that Mushuit wanted out of the blizzard, too. There were only so many gusts of wind and balls of snow between its toes that her partner could take.

“Almost there, dear Anirniq,” Another heave and she was over the embankment, boots finding purchase on a well-placed ice shelf. “A couple more minutes and we should be Stampedeton.” With ease, Iradia’s Mushuit bounded over the hump of snow, landing beside its trainer. Shaking snowflakes that clung stubbornly to its fur, Mushuit took the lead, tail held high and eyes darting about.

Momentarily a shadow passed over the two, and both trainer and Pokémon found themselves looking upwards. The silhouette of a Staraptor suspended in the air, hovering perhaps a tad too close for comfort, but a sharp bark from Mushuit sent it gliding away. An appreciative hand found its way between Anirniq’s ears, and Iradia was sure to give her partner a round of scratches. 

Breath steaming, Iradia laughed abruptly. “So scary, Anir. Thanks for scaring that bird away though, can’t have ourselves getting tuckered out by an unnecessary battle.” Russet fur now sufficiently ruffled, Iradia and Mushuit began forward in tandem, snow crunching beneath their feet.

Lips quirking beneath the mask covering the majority of her face, Iradia playfully nudged her Pokémon. “Just for that, we’ll fly from Stampedeton. First-class, even.”


	2. Attention Grabber

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“I can look at you however I like, Champion.”

“That’s mean, Caspian!”

“Mean? Really, Talia? You’re the one who stole my coat!”

Amidst the din of the usual Queen City commuters, two trainers were in the middle of what seemed like a rather heated argument. The young woman, swaddled in a trench coat that was much too big for her, threw her hands into the air in mock surrender. Ignoring the odd looks that she was getting, Talia turned to Caspian with a huff. Hand now placed upon her hip, the Champion of Frivini proceeded to rip into the elite three member.

“You were the one that told me it was going to be decent out, and lo and behold, we step foot outside and it’s freezing,” her words are quick and short, and despite the sharp edge to them, it is evident that Talia isn’t completely serious. “So, thus, that gives me a reason to take your coat when you’re not looking. I mean, you were the one that—” Caspian raises a fist, trying to interject, but the Champion cuts him off. “Don’t argue, I’m the Champion here.”

Before the member of the elite three can come up with a rebuttal, there’s a screech from just above their heads. Talia’s nose scrunches up at the noise’s proximity, but neither of them flinches from the suddenness of it. A few curious onlookers do, and by the awe that blooms across their faces, they finally realize who has been in their midst the whole time. 

A Dragapult hovers just feet above the crowd, focused intently on the pair of arguing trainers. Again it lets out a screech, softer this time, moving so that the wisp of its tail it brushing against their hair. Caspian reaches up a hand and the Dragapult moves to meet it, pressing the crest of its head against his palm with a rumbling purr.

Whispers have now begun to circulate: “That’s the Champion?” “Yeah!” “Isn’t that the Ghost-type member of her elite three, too?”

These whispers are only amplified into excited chattering as another Pokémon pushes through the crowd, citizens parting before like the tide in its wake. Bare skull held high and eyes burning a bright vermillion, the Moodigo trots over to Talia and Caspian, stares following it all the while. Much like how the Dragapult had been eager to greet its trainer, the tall cervid’s neck bends so that it may press its nose into Talia’s shoulder. Idly she strokes the Moodigo’s snout, a grin slowly taking hold of her lips.

“I had every right to take the jacket, eh Dragapult? Moodigo?”

Dragapult lets out an exaggerated huff, followed by a tinkling chime from Moodigo. At their agreeance, Talia is beaming, grin morphing into a full-on smile. “See, Caspian? Even your bestest boy Dragapult agrees with me!”

Caspian only swats at her shoulder, eyes flickering up and to the crowd that is beginning to gather around them.

Running his free hand through blond locks, Caspian lets out a sigh, making a mental note to get Talia back later. “Look at the attention you gathered,” he admonishes, shoulders straightening. He’s met with a carefree shrug from the Champion, who has since pulled a pen from her breast pocket.

“Just some autographs, Cas. I’m sure even you could handle that!”

“We’ll settle this later, Talia.”


End file.
